New Generation of Gods
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea. When his foster parents James and Lily Potter die he goes to live with his Aunt and Uncle who treat his kindly. He is blessed by all gods and will become leader of the Fourth Generation of Gods. With his true friends and soulmate at his side will he build a pantheon and stop Kronos, Voldemort and Dumbledore? Good Petunia and Vernon.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Author's Note 3: This is dedicated to all the victims and families of the victims of the Manchester Bombing. Say a pray for them in the review to show your support**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the youngest son of Kronos and Rhea. When his foster parents James and Lily Potter die he goes to live with his Aunt and Uncle who treat his kindly. He is blessed by all gods and will become leader of the Fourth Generation of Gods. With his true friends and soulmate at his side will he build a pantheon and stop Kronos, Voldemort and Dumbledore?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _1981: November 1st_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore held Harry Potter. He was going to leave the boy with his Aunt and Uncle. Dumbledore hoped they wouldn't treat him well. He needed a weapon and the boy was it. He put Harry down on the doorstep. Minerva and Hagrid watch as he leaves a letter. Dumbledore nodding to Hagrid and Minerva the leave Privat Drive not knowing what will happen to the boy-who-lived…

* * *

Petunia was the daughter of Hecate and Helios. Goddess and Titan. Petunia didn't hate Lily. Lily was her half-sister the daughter of Hecate. They made everyone think they had a fallen out. Petunia met her husband Vernon who was a son of Hades and Selene. They had a son Dudley who was a demigod. Petunia knew her sister had gotten pregnant but she didn't know how as Lily was infertile due to a curse. Petunia knew that a god or goddess had to have helped Lily. But Petunia never got to ask or meet her nephew as she was busy doing things for her mother as well as looking after her young son.

Petunia tossed and turned in her sleep in the middle of a demigod dream. She sees the wizard she knew from her mum leave a boy on her doorstep.

"Good luck Harry Potter", Dumbledore says

Petunia gasps this was her nephew. She forces herself awake and ran down her stairs and opened the front door. She sees a baby that felt like a godling. She quickly picks Harry up. He was slightly blue from the cold.

"That idiot not putting a warming charm on you", Petunia says while placing a warming charm on Harry

"Petunia", Lady Hecate says appearing

"Mother. What can I do for you?" Petunia asks

"You, Vernon, Dudley and Harry need to come with me to Olympus. The council is waiting including the Fates", Lady Hecate informs her daughter

"Ok. I will send a message to Vernon", Petunia says sending a message with magic to her husband to get Dudley and come down

Harry opens his eyes. Petunia sees them as every colour imaginable in his eyes. Petunia scans her nephew with magic and finds he has a Horcrux. Petunia snarls at finding it along with blood spells on Harry.

"Mother help me get these spells of him. We will get Lord Hades to remove the soul fragment", Petunia says

Both Hecate and Petunia remove the charms on him that were placed by Albus Dumbledore. They just finish as Vernon comes down the stairs with Dudley in his arms.

"I felt James and Lily pass. Are you ok Pet?" Vernon asks

"I will have to be", Petunia says cradling Harry close

"We are leaving now", Lady Hecate says

They disappear from Privat Drive and they appear before the Gods. Vernon and Petunia bow before the Lords and Ladies. They see that even the Norse and Egyptian gods were there something big was about to happen.

"My Lords and Ladies what is going on?" Petunia asks

"Harry Potter is the immortal son of Kronos and Gaea", Lord Apollo says

There were gasps by all witnesses.

"Your sister Lily carried their child as her own", Lady Hecate explains

"I say we kill the twerp", Lord Ares growls

"He is a child of prophecy", Lord Apollo says

"He will lead the New Generation of Gods", the Fates say, "They won't replace the Olympians. They will work in harmony"

"This is unacceptable", Lord Zeus growls

"He WILL be the King of the new generation. He will be the one to choose who will become gods. He is the Harridan God of Immortality, Earth, Death, Destinies and Powers!" the Fates say and baby Harry glows

Baby Harry smiles.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley both of you are granted immortality as the caretaker of the King of the Fourth Generation of Gods!" the Fates says

Both Petunia and Vernon glow silver as they were granted immortality.

"Now the new generation of gods and goddesses will not be bound by the old laws. The God Harridan will have a soulmate", the fates say

"Who?" Lady Hera asks

Apollo grins, "It is Zoe Nightshade lieutenant of my oh so dear sister"

"NO!" Zoe shouts from her place next to her Mistress

"Apollo my lieutenant has sworn an oath", Lady Artemis says

"It is Lord Chaos's will. Zoe Nightshade will be the Gods Harridan's wife and the Queen of the New Generation and Goddess of Marriage, Life, and Perseverance", the fates declare

"Sister I have seen that Harry will swear an oath not to cheat on Zoe. And he will keep it", Lord Apollo says

"I will never", Zoe declares

"You will fall in love with him. It will happen", Lord Apollo says, "Trust me"

"No", Zoe declares

"We will see. Aphrodite will not be able to mess with Harry", Lord Apollo says

"Why?" Lady Aphrodite asks

"Because he is shielded by Lord Chaos. You won't be able to mess with his or Zoe's love life", Lord Apollo states

"I will never", Zoe declares

"Now each god and goddess must give a gift to the new God. This is Lord Chaos's will", the Fates say, "Lord Zeus you start"

Zeus walks up to the baby being held in Petunia's arms.

"I King Zeus of Olympus I give you the ability of using lightning and to lightning travel", Zeus declares a glow of gold light engulfs Harry

Hera next steps forward, "I Queen Hera of Olympus give you the gift of a unbreakable marriage"

"I King Hades of the Underworld give you the abilities to control the dead and the power to shadow travel", Hades says

"I Persephone Queen of the Underworld give you the gift of being immune of poisons", Persephone says

"I Poseidon King of Atlantis and the Seas give you the gift of breathing underwater and water travel", Poseidon says

"I Amphitrite Queen of Atlantis give you the ability to understand sea creatures", Amphitrite says

All the gods in the Olympian, Norse and Egyptian pantheons give their gifts to the young god. With the last gift given the Fates leave.

"Make sure he doesn't become evil", Zeus orders Petunia

"Yes my Lord. We will raise him alongside my son", Petunia says bowing

"I agree with my wife. We will raise him right", Vernon says also bowing

"Then you are all dismissed", Zeus says

Petunia with Harry in her arms and Vernon with Dudley they leave Olympus to Privat drive they were going to raise him right even thought that wizard Dumbledore didn't want them too. Petunia and Vernon were going to raise him to value all life. Hopefully he would grow into his title of King God of the Fourth Generation…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had, had a good childhood. His Uncle Vernon and his Aunt Tuney had been great so had his cousin. Dudley and Harry were close they liked to laugh when they did accidental magic, His Aunt Petunia would help him train with his powers and so did the other gods. His heritage wasn't hidden from him. He spent the summer with the Hunt with his Aunt Artemis. He had gotten attached to Zoe much to her horror at first.

He spent the last month of summer at Camp Half-Blood. He was thinking about who would make his new generation of gods. Dudley was already going to be a God. He wanted his cousin by his side.

The gods had trained him with his powers and he couldn't wait to test them at Hogwarts.

Now was Harry's 11th birthday and he was waiting for his owl. His Aunt Petunia said the Dudley's would also be coming.

"Harry you want you presents?" Aunt Petunia asks Harry

"Ok. You really didn't have to Aunt, Uncle, Cousin", Harry says looking at all the presents

"We wanted too. And some are from the Olympians. Lady Hecate and Lady Artemis will be coming here with Lord Apollo, Kayla, and Zoe. And Lord Hephaestus might drop by", Aunt Petunia tells Harry

Harry smiles he was going to see Zoe and Kayla

"Here is one from me", Aunt Petunia says handing over a present for Harry

Harry smiles and takes it and carefully opens it to fine same crafted wood.

"This is sunwood. It is from me and Lord Apollo. It is rare and only used for demigods wands when the wood is found", Aunt Petunia explains

Vernon handed over his present.

"This is Moonwood. It is from Lady Artemis and myself and like Tuney's it is special for just demigod wands", Vernon says

"Here Harry Mum helped me get it is starwood with a bottle of stardust. I have some too for my wand", Dudley says handing over the present

"Thank you Dudley", Harry says

Petunia gave him imperial gold daggers. Vernon gave Harry Stygian Iron daggers.

"Harry", a woman says

"Hi Aunt Artemis. Zoe", Harry says kissing Zoe's hand

"We have presents and we are going with you for shopping today", Lady Artemis says

Artemis pulls out a cage a white with gold flecks wolf pup was in there.

"She is all yours. She is from the Guardian of my camps litter. It is a girl you name her what you want", Artemis says as she lets the wolf pup out

"I think Twyla will be her name", Harry says patting Twyla

"You will need a hair from her for your wand", Artemis says

"Twyla may I have a hair please?" Harry asks

Twyla barks and Harry pulls a hair. Artemis puts it in a bottle with another hair.

"The other hair is from the Guardian of my camp", Artemis explains

"Thanks", Harry says

"Here is the other presents", Artemis says handing over two presents

One was a silver dagger set and the other a silver bow with arrows.

"Thank you Aunt Artemis", Harry says

Zoe comes up smiling with her present. They had grown close. Zoe hadn't liked it in the beginning but now she knew Harry was not like other man. She felt the soul bond. Zoe was going to go to Hogwarts and had been aged to 11.

Harry opens the gift to find a smooth gold, blue and turquoise stone.

"What is it?" Harry asks

"It is a focus. You can use it instead of a wand. I know your getting a wand but this is just in case you need it", Zoe says

"Thank you Zo", Harry says kissing her cheek

"Also this is a leather quiver", Zoe says handing over the leather quiver

"Thank you Zoe", Harry says happy with the gift

Hermes flashes in grinning.

"I have three gifts for you. Here is one", Hermes says handing over a turquoise and white snake

 _*Hi Mister I am Aqui", the snake hisses_

" _Nice to meet you",_ Harry hisses back

"This is a Runespoor", Hermes says handing over a three headed snake

" _What are your names?" Harry asks_

 _*Liliac*, one head hisses_

 _*Lija*, the female head says_

 _*Ltr*, the only male head says_

" _Nice to meet you Lilias, Lija, Ltr",_ Harry says

"Here is a scale from Aqui and a vial of poison for the wand. And a scale of each head of the Runespoor and a drop of venom", Hermes says handing over the items

"Thank you Uncle Hermes", Harry says

Hestia pops in next and gives him a phoenix. That was Black, Red and Gold.

"What is your name?" Harry asks the phoenix

 _*I am Dakota. I am male*, the phoenix trills_

"Here is the tears from Dakota and a feather", Hestia says, "He is a fire phoenix"

"Thank you Aunt Hestia", Harry says smiling

Athena comes in with a smile with a white owl in a cage.

"She is for you", Athena says

"Would you like the name Hedwig?" Harry asks the owl

Hedwig hoots happily. Apollo comes next with Kayla.

"Here sport she wants to be with you her name is Apolla", Apollo says as a phoenix that was gold and orange flames in, "She is a Sun Phoenix"

"Thank you Uncle Apollo", Harry says

Each god of Olympus/Norse/Egyptian and Lupa, Bellona come and gives him an animal. Lupa had actually came and gave him one of her wolf cubs. He was black and named Romulus. Hecate came last and she helped him with a spell to make all his familiars tattoos. But the time she was done his whole body was covered. He left Aqui out and she wrapped around him.

Hades had given him a Thestral and the wood of the Yew Tree. He even bought the water from the River Styx to dip his wands in after they were made to make it unbreakable. Hecate told him he will be getting three wands. As back up. But they also needed a wand from Ollivander so he was going to have four wands and the focus Zoe gave him.

That was when the owl came with his letter and Dudley's. Zoe already hand hers Hecate had made sure of that. And Hecate and Apollo's daughter Kayla was coming with them. Apollo, Hecate and Artemis disguised themselves and Hecate made Harry's scar less noticeable.

"So we are heading to Diagon Alley?" Harry asks

"Yes", Petunia says

They apparate to the alley outside the Leaky Cauldron. They walk in people look but don't notice anything different about them. Just four kids with 5 adults.

"Just save your hand. My powers don't need a wand to open the entrance to Diagon Alley", Hecate says

Harry waves his hand and the bricks go apart. The street was busy shoppers everywhere buying mostly school things.

"Do we go to Gringotts?" Dudley asks

"No. We already have the galleons. We will get your first wands from Ollivander", Petunia says leading them to a very old shop

An old man greats them.

"Harry Potter", the man says

"Yes. Who are you?" Harry asks

"I am Ollivander. Ready to find your wand?" Ollivander asks

"I think my friends can go first", Harry says

"Who first then?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go", Zoe says, "I am Zoe Nightshade"

They go through a few wands. Till they come to a final wand.

"10 ½ inches. Apple with a phoenix feather core", Ollivander says

"Thank you", Zoe says, "How much?"  
"8 Galleons", Ollivander says

Zoe hands over the galleons.

"Next?" Ollivander asks

"I'll go. I am Kayla Olympian", Kayla says stepping forward

A few wands later a wand choices her.

"10 inches Ebony with unicorn hair core. It is not a perfect fit but close enough", Ollivander says, "That will be 7 galleons"

"My turn", Dudley says, "I'm Dudley Dursley"

Dudley does a couple of wands till be finds one.

"12 inches Aspen with a Dragon Heartstring", Ollivander says, "8 Galleons please"

Petunia hands over the money. Now it was Harry's turn. Harry goes through a lot of wands before he gets a wand that was not quite right but Ollivander seemed pleased.

"11 inches Holly with Phoenix feather. Curious", Ollivander says

"Curious?" Harry asks

"The brother wand gave you that scar", Ollivander says

"How much?" Petunia asks

"8 galleons", Ollivander says

They pay and leave Ollivander's and do all their other shopping.

"Are we going to get our other wands?" Harry asks

"Yes. I will transport us to a shop that makes demigod wands", Hecate replies

"Can I get a pet Mum? Dad?" Dudley asks

"Ok. What do you want?" Petunia asks

"An Owl and a snake please", Dudley says

"Sure", Vernon says

They go to the pet shop. Dudley picks out a barn owl that was a female and a female snake. Dudley named the owl Spirt and the snake Jade. Kayla got a kneazle male which she named Apolle.

They now move to a deserted alley and Hecate transports them to America. Apollo and Artemis say goodbye having to leave now.

Hecate, Petunia and Vernon lead the four to a shop which had a sigh in Greek saying ' _Demigod Wands'_. They enter and a female smiles at them and then she notices Hecate she bows.

"Lady Hecate", the woman says

"Rebecca. These are Lady Petunia, Lord Vernon, Kayla Olympian daughter of Apollo, Dudley Dursley, Lord Harry Potter and Lady Zoe Nightshade", Hecate says  
"Pleasure now lets see what wands we will need to make. Who wants to go first?" Rebecca asks

"What do we do?" Harry asks

"You put your hands over the box of woods. The woods glow and those will be the woods I use to make your wands. The same with the cores", Rebecca says

"I have three of my own woods and my own cores", Harry says handing over the Moonwood, Sunwood, and Starwood and the cores from his familiars

"Well lets see if any others pick you", Rebecca says pulling out the box of woods

Harry puts his hand over the box and 3 woods glow.

"Cypress, Yew and Red Oak. Give me a minute and I will have your wands ready", Rebecca says

Rebecca comes back 5 minutes with 5 custom made wands. Harry tried each one and they felt more right then his one from Ollivander. Harry picks out holsters for all of them and only the Yew wand he left without a holster at his Aunts insistence. Dudley got a Cypress, Red Oak and Yew wands. Zoe got Cherry, Blackthorn and Cypress wands and Kayla got Cypress, Laurel and Willow wands. Kayla's main wand was going to be the willow since it was for healers. Dudley was going to use the Yew wand, Zoe the Cherry and Harry was going to switch between wands.

Hecate bids them goodbye and Petunia and Vernon take them all back to Privet Drive. Kayla and Zoe were staying until they went to Hogwarts.

Hephaestus suddenly appears with a weapon.

"Uncle Hephaestus", Harry says

"Harry I have a present. This weapon is made out of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron and Silver. It will switch between weapons when you say the name of the weapon in Greek. All I have to do is add your wand. So can I have it?" Hephaestus asks

"Here is my Yew wand, and my Holly wand", Harry says handing over two of his wands, "Will you be able to put both on?"

"I will", Hephaestus says muttering in Greek and the wands were added to the weapon, "There happy birthday"

Hephaestus hands over the lethal weapon. Harry was quite happy it felt right.

"Thank you", Harry says

"Your welcome", Hephaestus says disappearing

"Want to go out the back and practice?" Zoe asks her soulmate

"Yes. Lets spar", Harry says grinning

Harry enjoys the rest of his birthday. Having his favourite meal for tea and cake. Harry went to bed his familiars curling up in his room around him…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) All familiars will only play a minor role in this story**

* * *

 **Familiars: Species: Name: Gender: Colour: Piece for wand: From:**

Wolf: Twyla: Female: White/Gold Flecks: Hair: From Artemis

Snake: Aqui: Female: Turquoise/White: Scale/Venom: From Hermes

Runespoor: Liliac, Lija, Ltr: Female, Female, Male: Blue/Gold: Scales/Venom: From Hermes

Fire Phoenix: Dakota: Male: Black/Red/Gold: Feather and Tears: From Hestia

Snow/Angel Phoenix: Asteria: Female: White/Gold: Feather and Tears: From Hecate

Sun Phoenix: Apolla: Female: Gold/Orange: Feather and Tears: From Apollo

Owl: Hedwig: Female: White: Feather: From Athena

Grim: Anubis: Male: Black: Hair: From Thanatos

Basilisk: Isis: Female: Black: Scale and Venom: From Dionysus

Turtle Dove: Lyra: Female: White: Feather: From Persephone

Lion: Siri: Female: White: Hair: From Hera

Gecko: Jia: Male: Green: Scale: Demeter

Thestral: Rivia: Female: Hair: From Hades

Wyvern: Scorpio: Male: Gold: Scale: From Hephaestus

Lava Dog: Demetria: Female: Brown/Red: Hair: From Ares

Thunderbird: Raiha: Female: Red/Orange: Feather: From Thor

Raven: Zephyr: Male: Black: Feather: From Odin

Eagle: Livia: Female: Golden: Feather: From Zeus

Wolf: Romulus: Male: Black: Hair: From Lupa

Sabretooth Tiger: Europa: Female: Orange: Hair: From Bellona

Cobra: Cleopatra: Female: Golden: Scale and Venom: From the Egyptian Gods

Pegasus: Nephele: Female: Golden/Pink: Feather and Hair: From Poseidon

Kneazle: Caelum: Male: Black and Orange: Hair: From Aphrodite


End file.
